1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed generally to bearing components, and more particularly bearing component masking unit and method of using same used to prevent selected surfaces of a bearing component from being coated during a coating process.
2. Background of the Invention
Bearing assemblies have been used in connection with rotating shafts and components for years. Often, bearing assemblies are subjected to harsh operating conditions and working environments. As a result, it is often desirable to apply a coating to certain bearing components in view of the particular operating conditions or working environment in which the bearing will be used. For example, for heavy load or high speed applications, a coating adapted to increase wear resistance may be added to a particular bearing component. Alternatively, for highly corrosive working environments, it may be desirable to apply a corrosion resistant protective coating to a particular bearing component. Regardless of the type of coating selected, it is often desirable to apply the coating to certain surfaces of the bearing component, and leave other surfaces uncoated.
In the past, masking tape or vinyl tape was placed over the surfaces which were desired to be left uncoated. For example, in the case of certain sleeve bearings, a coating is desired in the bore, or inner surface, of the sleeve, but not on the sidewall surfaces or the outer surface. Using masking or vinyl tape works moderately well for covering the outer surface of the sleeve. However, when using masking or vinyl tape on the sidewall surfaces, often some of the coating intended only for the bore would wind up on the sidewall surface, necessitating some post-coating processing to remove the extraneous coating from the sidewall surface. In addition, the masking or vinyl tape often leaves an adhesive residue on the sidewall surface and the outer surface requiring a post-coating cleaning of the sleeve sidewall surfaces and the outer surface. Consequently, the prior art coating and masking methods required undesirable post-coating processing that is costly and time-consuming. Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to provide a coating on certain surfaces of a bearing component without coating unintended surfaces and reducing costly and time-consuming post-processing measures.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is specifically directed to a bearing component masking unit adapted for coating surfaces of a bearing component while leaving other surfaces uncoated. In a disclosed embodiment, a bearing component masking unit is shown that is adapted to house one or more bearing components to be coated. The disclosed embodiment includes a housing having a preferably, but not necessarily, cylindrical inner surface and having a bottom end, where the housing is adapted so that a bearing component may be positioned within the housing above the bottom end of the housing. A first seal may be positioned within the housing between the bottom end of the housing and the bearing component, where the first seal may be sized to provide a seal against the inner surface of the housing and may also cover the first sidewall surface of the bearing component. A top end of the housing is positioned opposite the bottom end, and a second seal may be positioned within the housing between the bearing component and the top end of the housing, where the second seal may be sized to provide a seal against the inner surface of the housing and also to cover a second sidewall surface of the bearing component during a coating operation.
Thus, the present invention provides a way to provide a coating on certain surfaces of a bearing component without coating unintended surfaces and may reduce the costly and time-consuming post-processing measures required by prior masking techniques.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be specifically understood with respect to the drawings, that the drawings are of a preferred embodiment, and there are many other embodiments and forms in which the present invention may appear. It should also be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention or within the scope of the appended claims.